062316-Leadership Revisited
20:34:25 -- aproposProphetiae AP began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 20:34 -- 20:34:43 AP: So, does all that ruler business fall to you, yet? 20:35:17 GG: That. Is. Not. How. It. Worked. On. Alternia. And. You. Know. It.... 20:35:55 GG: I. Take. It. You. Have. Been. Fully. Briefed. On. What. Happened. Though? 20:36:10 AP: We're not on Alternia, but you lot still love the caste system. 20:36:40 AP: And I only know she's got with 'him' and he helped her cheat. 20:37:31 GG: Yes. She. Was. Coerced. And. When. Faced. With. Death. And. Worse. And. Being. His. Partner.... 20:37:50 AP: Do you know if it's an actual Partnership? 20:38:00 GG: She. Has. His. Stim. 20:38:10 AP: Sigh. 20:38:28 AP: I have to actually put it in text, I'm sighing so hard. 20:39:12 GG: Trust. Me. I. Understand.... And. I. Was. Not. Quite. Finished.... 20:39:19 AP: Like I was saying, you're "emperor" now, right? 20:39:22 GG: She. Has. His. Stim. But.... There. Was. No. Official. Primer.... 20:39:41 GG: And. I. Will. Not. Be. Taking. Up. Any. Title. Like. That.... 20:40:09 GG: She. Is. Still. Alive.... And. There. May. Yet. Be. Something. To. Be. Done. Though. Not. In. The. Near. Future.... 20:40:33 AP: She's no empress. 20:40:47 AP: I don't know that she ever will be. 20:41:01 GG: She. Will. Be. Mr. Aesona.... If. We. Can. Make. It. Out. Of. This. 20:41:12 GG: And. I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Letting. Things. End. As. They. Are. 20:41:28 GG: However.... 20:42:06 AP: Heh, sure. 20:42:16 GG: She. Can. Not. Be. The. One. To. Lead. Us. Now.... I. Had. Left. The. Thought. Of. Becoming. The. Leader. Of. This. Team. When. I. Saw. Miss. Aaisha. Becoming. More. Of. The. Empress. I. Had. Hoped. She. Would. Be. But. As. Things. Are. Now.... 20:44:44 AP: She doesn't have the necessary qualifications to lead a team and she needs a lot of growth before she reaches that point, let alone empress. On top of that, we don't need a leader, we just need a competant team. 20:45:09 GG: A. Competant. Team. Needs. Organization.... And. That. Requires. A. Leader. 20:45:36 AP: ...Sure, you know, except that it doesn't require a leader. 20:45:42 AP: Just people who know how to work together. 20:46:07 GG: There. Is. Always. One. That. Everyone. Looks. To. 20:46:11 GG: In. Every. Group. 20:46:33 AP: No there isn't. What kind of friendship animes are you watching? 20:46:46 GG: I. Watch. No. Such. Thing.... 20:47:29 AP: Where'd you get this outdated view of teamwork anyway? 20:47:57 AP: I guess if one leads by example it works. 20:48:09 AP: The only sort of leader we need anyway. 20:48:35 GG: I. Do. Not. Feel. That. Is. The. Full. Truth. Of. The. Matter.... And. Noone. Is. Following. Any. Example. That. I. Can. See.... 20:49:29 AP: Then be the change you wanna see in the world, like Troll Machiavelli said. There's too much dependence being put on one person to do everything, and then they disappoint. 20:50:13 GG: You. Talk. Of. An. Ideal. Of. A. Lack. Of. Leadership. And. Then. Talk. Of. Troll. Machiavelli? 20:51:03 GG: You. Do. Realize. His. Ideal. Government. Is. Precisely. What. We. Had. On. Alternia? 20:53:44 GG: At. Any. Case. I. Will. Pursue. The. Mantle. Of. Leadership. And. By. The. Consent. Of. The. Team. I. Will. Have. It. 20:54:06 GG: We. Need. Organization. More. Than. You. Realize. 20:54:06 AP: Alternia was a failure as far as governance. 20:54:28 AP: I'm not challenging the organization, I'm here attempting to do said organizing. 20:54:42 GG: You. Did. So. Rather. Poorly. 20:55:06 AP: I had Lorcan trying to start a fight with half of the people in the memo. 20:55:24 AP: But I can't leave her out of it in good conscience. 20:55:44 GG: Actually. She. Was. Only. Really. Starting. A. Fight. With. You. From. What. I. Read. But. There. Was. More. Than. That.... 20:56:19 AP: With attacks on Heliux as well? Even Eribus felt he had to tell her to be silent. 20:56:35 AP: But that's besides the point. 20:56:38 GG: Alright. I. Will. Admit. I. Need. To. Reread. What. I. Missed.... 20:57:10 GG: As. Matters. Here. Took. My. Attention. Away. For. What. Seemed. Like. A. Moment. Or. Two. 20:57:39 AP: I don't fault you, you're taming that Mothergrub. 20:58:15 GG: But. Even. Then. You. Did. Not. Seem. To. Have. A. Full. Grasp. Of. What. Was. To. Be. Discussed.... Everything. Felt. Haphazard. As. To. What. Was. Next. On. The. Agenda.... 20:59:10 AP: Well sorry for leaving my lesson plan at home. 20:59:13 GG: Not. To. Mention. That. Even. If. You. Could. Not. Contact. Certain. People. Directly. You. Still. Could. Have. Spread. Out. A. Message. That. This. Meeting. Was. Going. To. Happen. 20:59:45 AP: Yeah, trying to organize huge meetings is where Aaisha failed. 21:00:36 AP: And I'm far too busy with my own quest to whip up extravagant discussion topics. 21:01:04 AP: I just needed to get someone's attention and trust that word will spread from there. 21:01:31 AP: I planned to reach out to the rest, but no one is ever on all at once. 21:01:36 GG: Which. It. Likely. Would. Not. Have. Happened. Had. There. Not. Been. A. Follow. Up. Meeting. 21:04:07 AP: I had my own follow up planned. The first memo was to address the information issue as a whole and to prime everyone for repeated discussions. 21:05:04 AP: Just because step one was impromtu doesn't mean I didn't have a step two or three. 21:05:29 GG: Yes. But. The. Success. Of. Step. One. Is. Usually. Depended. On. 21:05:47 AP: It was a success. 21:05:53 GG: Not. From. What. I. Saw. 21:06:21 AP: Then you're not paying attention. 21:06:41 GG: I. Think. That. Is. You. Who. Was. Not. Paying. Attention. 21:06:50 AP: It was intended that the follow up would go smoother. 21:06:58 AP: And look at that, it did. 21:07:11 GG: That. Was. Miss. Aaisha's. Meeting. That. Went. Smoother. Not. Yours. 21:07:24 AP: "Aaisha's meeting." 21:08:05 AP: You're giving her props for trying to overtake what I'd already done. 21:08:12 AP: All she did is make Lorcan shut up. 21:09:19 AP: Rather, obnoxiously refrain from being as much of an obstacle in the discussion. 21:09:59 AP: Did we even address anything new save for my own information? 21:12:12 AP: Don't get me wrong, you're all free to unwittingly follow my plans to the letter. 21:14:08 AP: I'm not here to gloat over it though. My point is that you need to pay far more attention than you seem to be doing. 21:15:21 GG: We. Are. Already. Doing. That.... 21:16:58 GG: And. I. Admit. You. Had. The. Right. Idea. On. Just. Getting. The. Meetings. Going.... But. Again. There. Was. No. Organization.... And. The. Mess. It. Turned. Into. Would. Only. Encourage. Others. To. Not. Even. Bother. Coming. To. Future. Ones.... 21:17:25 GG: Meetings. Are. At. Least. One. Thing. We. Can. Prepare. In. Advance. For. 21:17:49 GG: Even. Five. Minutes. Of. Preparation. Would. Have. Helped. In. That. 21:18:17 AP: The organization, once again, was for a later step. And we had all the same people in the second meeting as in the first, plus one. 21:18:45 AP: Yeah, preparation is nice, that, I don't argue. 21:19:34 AP: Back to important discussion though. You're making a bid for leader? 21:19:44 GG: Yes. I. Will. Be. Making. A. Bid. As. Such. 21:20:21 AP: You do know I was joking about empire duties falling to you, right? 21:20:54 GG: This. Was. Something. I. Decided. On. Before. Your. Comments. 21:21:10 AP: Just checking. 21:21:18 GG: And. I. Have. No. Intention. Of. Ruling. Over. Anyone. Once. The. Game. Is. Done. With. 21:21:28 AP: So, what are your qualifications? 21:23:34 GG: I. Can. Remain. Level. Headed. As. Needed.... I. Can. Be. Focused. On. What. Needs. To. Be. Done.... I. Can. Heed. The. Councel. Of. Others.... 21:26:17 AP: Those qualities will be tested. Good on you if you pull through. I'll work with you, but you know my stance on this leadership buzziness. 21:26:59 GG: I. Am. Well. Aware.... But. This. Is. A. Time. We. Need. To. Have. An. Overall. Focus.... 21:28:01 AP: And what would you propose? 21:31:28 GG: I. Have. Not. Fully. Decided. Yet.... But. There. Needs. To. Be. A. Move. To. At. Least. Light. A. Fire. In. Some. Of. Our. Team. Member'S. Spirits.... Some. Are. Too. Timid. To. Take. Action.... And. The. Business. With. Mr. Fedora'S. Gallery. And. What. Just. Happened. With. Miss. Aaisha. Strikes. Confusion. Amongst. Them. And. Destroys. Morale.... 21:32:44 GG: Some. Players. I. Believe. Need. To. Get. Their. Quest. Done. Sooner. Than. Others. Though.... Mr. Carter. For. One.... And. At. Least. One. Of. The. Space. Players.... 21:33:35 AP: I only hope we have that kind of time. 21:35:02 GG: I. Partially. Wonder. If. That. Even. Matters.... He. Controls. Time. Afterall.... 21:35:39 AP: I'll see if I can contest that soon. Don't get your hopes up though. 21:35:51 GG: Trust. Me. I. Do. Not. Have. That. High. A. Hope. 21:36:29 AP: Totally fair. 21:37:51 AP: A start's been made at least. Kyle's growing a backbone, Arty's taking things almost too seriously, and etcetera. 21:38:28 AP: Aaisha's a setback though. I hope she grows past this. 21:38:38 GG: She. Will. Have. To. 21:38:50 GG: We. Do. Not. Have. Room. For. Failings. Anymore. 21:40:08 AP: Ain't that the truth. 21:42:59 AP: Kyle and Heliux should take to their planet's next. I'd suggest Milo, but I don't wish that frog buzz shit on whoever is on his team. 21:43:12 GG: Yes. I. Was. Already. Thinking. That.... 21:43:28 AP: Lorrea too. 21:43:37 GG: Oh? 21:43:59 AP: Life deals in perseverence, it's more than essential right now. 21:44:26 AP: And she's of the most competent, in spite of whatever flaws she has. 21:45:24 GG: The. Next. Thing. Would. Be. If. We. Should. Start. To. Consider. Smaller. Teams. Despite. The. Reasons. We. Were. Placed. Into. Such. Large. Teams. To. Begin. With.... 21:46:40 AP: Smaller teams would undoubtably be a bit more efficient. It may also offer a greater challenge for the player in completing their world, promoting growth. 21:47:25 AP: At least, it's proven true in my case. 21:48:07 GG: Yours. Is. Special. Though. 21:48:26 GG: Much. Of. What. You. Would. Normally. Be. Encountering. Is. Not. As. It. Would. Be.... 21:49:13 GG: At. Any. Rate. This. Is. A. Discussion. To. Have. With. A. Larger. Group. 21:49:50 GG: And. I. Have. Yet. To. Actually. Become. The. Leader. Just. Yet. 21:52:39 GG: But. These. Are. Excellent. Points. To. Bring. To. A. Future. Meeting. 21:54:54 AP: Indeed. 21:56:24 AP: Anyway, have you spoken to Libby? 21:56:37 GG: Not. Yet.... She. Has. Not. Been. Available. To. Contact.... 21:57:12 GG: And. I. Am. Not. About. To. Sleep. Until. The. Situation. With. The. Mother. Grub. Is. Dealt. With. Or. Until. I. Can. At. Least. Get. The. Humans. In. Here.... 21:57:33 GG: As. They. Have. Also. Not. Been. Available. To. Contact. 21:58:01 GG: And. Are. Not. Responding. To. My. Yells. Yet.... 21:59:00 GG: What. Could. They. Even. Be. Doing. Out. There? 21:59:47 AP: Fuck if I know, they're aliens. 22:00:57 AP: They'll be along eventually. 22:01:03 GG: One. Hopes.... 22:01:10 AP: All the other humans are with us. 22:02:25 AP: Anyway, contact me when you're alseep. 22:02:40 GG: It. May. Yet. Be. A. While.... But. I. Will. Do. So.... 22:03:00 GG: Continue. To. Have. Good. Progress. And. Good. Luck. On. Your. Quest. 22:03:20 AP: Thank you. 22:05:21 -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 22:05 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Serios